


I've Found What I've Been Looking For

by darylvdixon



Series: All that you are is all that I'll ever need. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, First Date, cute and fluffy, jon saves the day, robb is a bag of nerves, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Robb gets date advice from Jon and finally comes up with a plan hoping to woo Margaery.





	I've Found What I've Been Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing fluff or cute things so I guess these Robbaery fics are practice for me! (:
> 
> (Not necessary to read the first part. They do follow on but they can be read as individual reads too)

Robb kind of wished he was at work today, but he wasn’t back in until Monday, which honestly he should be happy about, and normally he would. But now, after meeting Margaery, he wanted something like work to take his mind off of her! It had been less than a day since they’d met and Robb didn’t want to seem desperate and scare her off by ringing her already. He also said he’d ring her with plans and right now he had none at all.

He was hopeless when it came to planning dates, he supposed he could always take her to the movies or out to dinner, but that seemed like something everyone does. He wanted to do something a little different, something she might remember. He’d have to ask Jon, he was better at this sort of thing, but he was still in bed. Robb wasn’t a morning person but he was more so than Jon, Jon would sleep the morning away if he could. But Robb decided he had to wake him up or he’d ring Margaery and she’d think him clingy and annoying.

He knocks on the door and opens it slowly, peaking his head round. All he could see of Jon was a mass of black curls poking out from the top of his duvet, the rest of him was buried beneath it.

“Jon.” Robb whisper shouts, he earns a groan from Jon and he takes that as an invitation in and shuts the door behind him.

He creeps over to the bed and pulls the covers down off of Jon’s head, looking at his face squashed into the pillows, “Jon.” he says again, he opens his eyes and looks up at Robb.

“What do you want, Robb?” Jon groans, “It’s the middle of the night.” he rolls over and stuffs his face in the pillows.

“It’s half nine.” Robb frowns and shakes Jon’s shoulder when he rolls over, “I need your help.” he sighs, “I’m getting in.”

Robb lifts the covers up and slides in beside Jon, resting his head in the pillows and staring over at the boy next to him until he finally turned his head to look back, “What is it?” He asks.

“I met someone.” Robb starts, not being able to help the small smile coming to his lips as he spoke.

Jon returns his smile and reaches out to pat his shoulder, “Bout time.” he chuckles, “So what’s the problem?”

Robb sighs and lays his head back to look up at the ceiling, “Well, I said I’d call her with plans, for a date. Only I don’t know what to do. I’m no good at dates and I don’t want to ring her with boring plans or no plans at all.”

Jon sighs and rolls onto his back to copy Robb’s position, looking up to the ceiling as he spoke, “So you want my help with date plans? I don’t know why you always come to me, I’m just as hopeless.”

“No you’re not.” Robb sighs, “You’re better than I am. Besides, you managed to keep Ygritte happy so I’m sure you can help me. What do you do with her?”

Jon shrugs, “She’s not like most girls, so we don’t do the usual going out of fancy dinners kind of thing.” Jon says, “I’m sure if she likes you she wont care what you do as long as you have fun.”

Robb frowns and looks over at Jon, “Well that’s shit advice.” He replies, “I wanted date plans, not that shit. Now tell me where to take her.”

Jon rolls his eyes and lets out a chuckle, “You know, one day I’m going to make you actually plan a date yourself.” He sighs, “Well, dinners always a good first date because it gives you a chance to talk and get to know each other especially seeing as you’ve just met. But if you don’t want to take her out and be generic then you could invite her here and make it all romantic. Y’know, candles and shit, girls like that kind of thing.” 

Robb hums and looks back up at the ceiling, thinking over what Jon had said, “I could do that…More private and less noisy than a restaurant. Or do you think she’ll think I’m being cheap?”

Jon shakes his head, “Nah, if you was just inviting her round then yeah, but if you set it all up nice and buy her some flowers she’ll like it. Plus show her that you can cook, she’ll definitely like that.”

“Okay.” Robb nods his head, “But…I can’t cook.” he frowns and looks over at Jon again, “You know I can’t cook.”

“Well…that lasagna you made the other week didn’t give me food poisoning, and Ygritte said it was nice, make that.” Jon says as he sits up in bed and runs a hand through his tangled curls.

“But what if she doesn’t like lasagna?” He asks, copying Jon’s position and sitting up as well.

“Robb, you’re overthinking this. Shut up and get out of my bed.” Jon rolls his eyes and gives Robb’s arm a light shove.

Robb shoves him back but climbs out of the bed, “I’m banishing you from the house tomorrow night then.” He calls as he leaves the room and makes his way back downstairs.

He decides it’s still a little too early to call Margaery, even now that he has plans, so he’ll leave it until after lunchtime. He thought maybe he should call Sansa up and tell her that he was going on a date with her friend, but decided against it. If the date went well then he’d tell her, but there’s no point in making her mad at him when the date could go completely wrong anyway.

******

Robb was fussing about in the kitchen trying to make sure everything was ready, and Jon had still not left! Margaery was supposed to be here in half an hour - he’d offered to pick her up but she had refused, she’d said she would make her own way there so he could focus on cooking. 

“Jon!” Robb shouted up the stairs, “Either leave or come help me!” 

Jon huffs as he comes downstairs, pulling his jacket on as he enters the kitchen, “I’m waiting for Ygritte to text saying she’s ready.” he explains, “What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know.” Robb sighs, “Put on my face and do this whole thing for me?” he almost drops the pan of pasta and lets out a few curse words, “I’ve remembered why I’d stayed single for so long.”

Jon shakes his head and takes the pan from his hands, “Don’t go burning yourself now.” he chuckles, “And you’ve stayed single because you’re too stubborn to try. Stop stressing, it’s going to go fine.”

“I know.” Robb sighs and runs his hand through his hair nervously, “I’ll be fine.” Robb nods trying to convince himself as he heads into the dining room to light the candles.

Robb had set the dining room up - with a lot of help from Jon - with vanilla candles and nice table settings. He’d gotten some wine but he wasn’t sure what she drank so he’d gotten one of each and then some flowers, he’d gone with roses because as traditional as they were she definitely looked like a roses kind of girl. But he went for pale pink ones, he thought red would seem a bit too romantic and he preferred the pink anyway.

“Right I’m going now!” Jon calls from the kitchen, he pokes his head into the dining room quickly, “Everything’s sorted. Text me later.”

Robb nods and watches him walk off, hearing him close the front door behind him. Robb started pacing in the kitchen, he hoped Margaery would be here soon before he started over thinking things again. He shouldn’t be this nervous but he hadn’t been this attracted to someone in a long time.

Thankfully within five minutes of Jon leaving the doorbell rang. Robb took a deep breath as he walked through the hallway, he ran his fingers through his hair trying to quickly sort it out and then opened the door with shaky hands.

He smiles when Margaery came into view and stepped to the side so she could come in, “Hi, come in.” He motions inside quickly shutting the door behind her, “Uh, I hope you like Italian.” He chuckles nervously.

Margaery nods her head, “I love Italian.” She smiles, she tip toes up and presses a kiss to his cheek, “I’m sure it’s going to be lovely.”

Robb smiles and leads her into the dining room, “I hope this is okay…I don’t really have the means here for romantic decorating.” he laughs.

“No! It’s amazing!” She smiles, “It’s really sweet that you did all of this. I love it.”

“Oh, and I got you these.” He quickly grabs the flowers from the living room and hands them over, “I thought you looked like a roses kind of girl…Sorry if I’m wrong.”

“Not at all. My grandmother grows roses in her garden, I love them.” she smiles and holds them to her nose to smell them, “They’re gorgeous.”

Robb pulls her chair out for her to sit down and then picks up the two wine glasses, “What do you drink? I got white, red and rose.”

“Oh, I’ll have red, please.” She answers, placing the flowers on the table beside her.

Robb nodded and went to the kitchen opening the bottle of red, Robb drank most things so he really didn’t mind what she picked. He poured the two glasses and placed them on the table before getting the food.

Robb was nervous for her to try the food as he really was no chef, he could make basic things and follow recipes but that was all. But Margaery assured him that it was lovely and he relaxed a little. Thankfully she was not the kind of girl to let the conversation die out even when he could not think of anything interesting to say.

Margaery told him about her grandmother who she said she was very close to, she said she’d like him but Robb wasn’t sure, she sounded a little terrifying. Robb told her about his own family too though he spoke mostly of his uncles Benjen and Edmure as he was sure Sansa had already told her everything about his siblings.

“Does she know you asked me on this date?” Margaery asks, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip from her wine with a small smirk.

Robb laughs softly and shakes his head, “I didn’t want to tell her. I thought she might be mad at me for trying to date her friend.” he admits.

Margaery laughs lightly, “I spoke to her today but I didn’t mention it. I don’t think she’d mind though, she always talks about you when we speak, I think she’s hinting.” She winks and laughs again, “I think she’s trying to play cupid.”

Robb grins and lets out a chuckle, “Sounds like Sansa.” He agrees with a nod, “I thought I’d tell her if the date went well. Save myself the embarrassment of telling her I fucked it up.”

“I didn’t think you’d fuck it up.” Margaery smiles, “I like you, that’s why I came on this date. There’s not a lot you could have done to change my mind. Well, unless you turned out to be some psycho murderer who locked me in your basement.” she shrugs.

“We don’t have a basement,” Robb smiles, “Will the spare room be okay?” He jokes with a laugh.

“I’m sure it would be more comfortable.” She laughs, swirling her wine around her glass before taking another sip.

Robb and Margaery sat at the dining table for the next couple of hours talking about anything that came to mind and sharing a bottle and a half of wine. When it started getting late Robb called a taxi for her.

“Stop that, I’ll sort this later!” Robb scolds as she starts trying to collect the pots up and take them to the kitchen. He takes them out of her hands and puts them back on the table, “Leave them.”

Margaery rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh, “Fine. But our next date can be at mine so I can do the cleaning up.” she laughs.

Robb laughs but agrees, though he knows he wouldn’t let her do the cleaning on her own. Robb wasn’t sure whether it was the success of the date that gave him the courage or the wine but he leant down, placing his hand lightly on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

Margaery tip toed to reach him comfortably and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a long while just lost in each others touch until Robb’s phone buzzed alerting them that the taxi was outside.

Robb sighs but pulls away, keeping his arms wrapped lightly around her waist as she smiles up at him, “I really had fun tonight Robb. It’s nice to find someone I can talk so easily with.”

Robb nods his head in agreement and leans down to peck her lips again quickly, “Me too, we’ll organise something else soon.”

Margaery nods her head and Robb finally lets her go, “Just don’t take so long to call me next time.” she giggles with a wink.

Robb grabs her jacket and helps her into it before walking her to the door, “I’ll text you.” He smiles, kissing her one last time and watching her hurry outside and into the taxi. She waves from inside as it pulls away from the curb and Robb watches it disappear down the street.

Robb can’t stop himself smiling as he cleans up, it had gone better than he had hoped and he’d found he liked her even more now. Once the dining room and kitchen were clean he went upstairs to get ready for bed, sending Jon a quick text with a thumbs up emoji. Robb always sent emojis to Jon, Jon hated them. Only problem now is Robb will have to think of more dates. Maybe he’ll google some ideas.


End file.
